Happy Birthday, Dear Alex
by GraciePie
Summary: Bobby wants to make Alex feel special. This is set sometime after the kidnapping...CHAPTER 4 RATED M FOR DOIN' IT SCENES
1. Chapter 1

**Happy Birthday, Dear Alex**

_Disclaimer: All Dick's, not mine. _

_A/N – The story ideas you get when you're just randomly talking about things you hate. Well, R&R, and I hope y'all enjoy. _

Alex Eames watched the streetlights go by as she and her partner, Bobby Goren, drove through the cool, autumn dusk. Today was her birthday, and Bobby insisted on taking her out to celebrate. She thought back to the discussion they had three hours previous, in which he finally convinced her to come out and play.

"Eames, it's your birthday," Bobby pointed out. He stood in her doorway, still in a white button down shirt and dress pants. She stared at him, standing in slipper socks and sweats, her hair scraped back into a ponytail.

"Well, thank you, Captain Obvious," Alex replied sarcastically before moving into the living room, back to her Bailey's spiked hot chocolate and all three seasons of "Arrested Development". Bobby followed her, standing in front of the eye of the DVD player, preventing Alex from pressing play.

"I don't want to go home knowing it's your birthday and you're just sitting here watching cancelled TV shows. Let me take you out. We can go get dinner somewhere, hang out for a little bit," Bobby pleaded. Alex wouldn't budge. He sat down next to her, regretting having to bring this up, but he really wanted her to have a nice birthday. "I know you haven't done anything for yourself since, since the kidnapping." Alex glared at him, then softened when she saw his face. "I want to do this for you. Please let me." Bobby held his breath, watching her debate it in her head. She turned to him then, handing him her mug of boozy, chocolaty goodness.

"Don't let this go to waste; I'm going to take a shower. You've got yourself a deal, Goren." Alex stood up and walked back to her bedroom to get ready. Now she was in his car, dressed in a baby pink cashmere sweater, black pinstripe pencil skirt and some heels, driving into the country, and she was getting hungry. "Bobby, not to be a nag, but you promised dinner," Alex said, looking over at her partner. Bobby looked at her amused.

"I know, and we'll eat. We're going someplace special, though." He chuckled as Alex rolled her eyes in jest at him. He was thrilled she had agreed to come out; she deserved to be treated special, and not just on her birthday. They drove for a while longer, finally reaching their destination. Bobby looked at Alex to judge her reaction. "The Traphagen Restaurant. It's beautiful inside. Mike and I will drive here just for the tap room." Alex looked at him, stunned.

"Bobby, this is beautiful," Alex whispered. He smiled at her and walked around to her side of the car, opening her door for her. Alex took his hand and stepped out of the vehicle. But they didn't walk inside. "Are we eating in the parking lot?" Alex joked. Bobby shook his head.

"No, just waiting for someone." The words were barely out of her mouth when Alex caught the sight of Mike walking across the parking lot towards them…with Carolyn. Bobby followed her gaze, turning. Mike ambled on over, picking Alex up and spinning her.

"Happy birthday, kiddo," Mike greeted her, kissing her on the cheek. Carolyn jumped up and down, finally enveloping her friend into a bear hug.

"Happy birthday, babe," Carolyn exclaimed, stepping back to check out her friend. "You look great in that skirt…" Carolyn and Alex walked ahead, talking rapidly, catching up. Mike nudged Bobby as they followed behind them.

"How has she been doing? We don't get to talk too much anymore," Mike said motioning towards Alex. Bobby shrugged, a small smile on his lips.

"She's been okay, considering the circumstances. How's Carolyn doing?" Bobby nudged Mike knowingly. Mike grinned, raising his eyebrow.

"Well, Goren, I haven't the faintest idea of what you're talking about. You ready for the performance?" Mike and Bobby held the doors open for Alex and Carolyn, who were oblivious to the conversation between the two men. Bobby nodded, but deep down he was a nervous wreck.


	2. Chapter 2

**Happy Birthday, Dear Alex**

_Disclaimer: See previous_

_A/N – I'm glad y'all enjoyed this so far. Thanks for the reviews, and I hope you keep enjoying…and reviewing. Thanks again._

"I will have the bouillabaisse, please," Carolyn told the waiter, handing him her menu. Mike gave her one of his classic eye rolls as he placed his order.

"I would like the New York strip steak, thank you," Mike ordered, giving Carolyn a 'so there' look. Alex laughed and shook her head.

"I'll have the tournedos of pork tenderloin, thank you, and our other guest will be having," Alex consulted the menu again, cursing Bobby for having left the table when he knew the waiter was coming back, "uh, he'll have the braised lamb shank." The waiter nodded, taking all of their menus and going back to the kitchen. Not two seconds later, Bobby returned to the table. "So, I ordered for you, and if you don't like it, tough," Alex chastised him.

"What did you order?" Bobby picked up the wine bottle and poured for both he and Alex, passing the bottle along to Mike.

"The braised lamb shank," Alex said in a challenging voice. Bobby laughed.

"That's pretty much one of my favorite things on this menu. Thank you," Bobby squeezed her arm lightly. Alex was shocked to feel slightly charged by his touch. She dismissed it, blamed it on the wine. Mike cleared his throat.

"I do believe it's the lady's birthday and I do believe that we should make a toast," Mike announced, raising his wine glass. The others did likewise; Alex blushed.

"To Alex – may you have a very happy birthday, and many more just like it," Carolyn delivered. They clinked their glasses together, taking sips of their wine. Bobby and Mike exchanged a glance that did not go unnoticed by Alex and Carolyn.

"What's going on over there? You guys are acting all suspicious," Carolyn raised her eyebrow and nudged Mike hard.

"Well at least this is a classy place; nobody's going to come out singing and clapping, making a fool out me and themselves," Alex joked, but she still looked around warily, as if she expected her words to become the wait staff's unofficial cue. Mike choked on his wine.

"Oh Alex, it's fun. And everyone knows it's your special day. And there's free cake!" Mike laughed as Carolyn downed her glass of wine, acting embarrassed. Bobby hazarded a nervous glance at Alex.

"Why don't you like the singers?" Bobby winced at Alex's reaction – a quite thorough eye roll and a laugh.

"It's embarrassing! Every since I was little I've hated it. I'd have panic attacks when I'd start hearing the clapping – even if it wasn't my birthday!" Alex shuddered. "I told my parents, if we went out for my birthday and it wasn't on the exact day, that if they tried arranging anything having to do with the waiters singing to me I'd have them pegged as liars because it wasn't actually my birthday." Mike and Carolyn laughed. Bobby…not so much. Alex stood up and motioned to Carolyn. "We'll be right back," Alex said as the two women made their way to the ladies' room. The two men watched them walk away, then Bobby turned to Mike in a panic. Mike was still watching Carolyn. Bobby nudged him.

"What are we going to do? She's, uh she's going to hate this and she's going to hurt me," Bobby said, sure of what Alex was capable of. Mike laughed.

"Chillax, Goren. She'll be fine. It's not just anybody, it's you. It'll be fine," Mike reassured him. The head waiter approached, along with the serving staff, their food ready to be served.

"Did you say chillax?" Bobby asked, rolling his eyes as Mike laughed hysterically in response. "Oh, you're even more fried now that you're stuck with Wheeler, I forgot." Bobby turned his attention to the head waiter, Jonas.

"So, Mr. Goren, just let us know when you and Mr. Logan are ready, we'll come and clear the table and then we'll cue the music. You wanted the dark chocolate expresso cake with raspberry chocolate ganache, right?' Jonas checked his notes as Bobby nodded his assent.

"Yes, but no candles. She's already going to kill me for the whole singing thing. I don't think she'll be terribly happy with people looking over and trying to count the candles too," Bobby said, a weariness in his voice. Jonas smiled nervously, not entirely sure what he was talking about, but he was not about to argue with two of his best customers. "We also put the extra blankets up in each of your rooms. If you need anything else, just let me know; I'm here all night," Jonas reassured Bobby and Mike before following the serving staff back to the kitchen. Alex and Carolyn reappeared; Mike and Bobby both stood to pull their chairs out for them.

"What's this about rooms I heard?" Carolyn asked, wiggling her eyebrows at Mike, who wiggled them right back.

"We both got rooms so we didn't have to make the two hour drive back late at night and most likely a little drunk," Mike responded.

"Well, how very responsible of you both," Alex laughed, squeezing the top of Bobby's leg. Her look let him know she was actually appreciative of the gesture. And Bobby tried not to let on how much he enjoyed her touching his leg.


	3. Chapter 3

**Happy Birthday, Dear Alex**

Dinner went smoothly, despite Mike antagonizing Carolyn for ordering something he couldn't pronounce. Alex kept darting her eyes around…just making sure nobody was waiting in the wings to pounce on her and butcher "Happy Birthday". Bobby was feeling not so sure about this whole plan, but Mike wouldn't let him back out of it. Every time Bobby looked in his direction, making puppy dog eyes, pleading with Mike silently to not go through with it, Mike would purse his lips and kick him. Bobby kicked him back, but this cycle went throughout dinner. The ladies were so engrossed in catching up that they had no idea what was going on. The head waiter, Jonas, came out with his serving staff and bussed the tables. He gave a nearly imperceptible nod to Bobby and left the table. Mike kicked Bobby one more time, for good measure, and stood up, stretching.

"I'll be right back. I've got to powder my nose," Mike kissed the top of Carolyn's head and sauntered towards the restrooms. Carolyn nudged Alex and grabbed her purse. Alex nodded and stood up.

"We'll be right back," Alex said to Bobby, taking her purse from Carolyn. They disappeared into the lady's room, and Mike bolted back out of the men's' room. Jonas rushed over, accompanied by a mysterious looking man carrying a guitar. Mike took over direction; Bobby paled. She's going to kill me, Bobby resigned to himself.

"Okay…Guitar guy, what's your name?" Mike looked over at Guitar Guy, who merely looked at him. "Oookay…we'll call you Esteban. Esteban, hide behind that pillar if you will, out of the view of the restroom. When Bobby here says "Happy Birthday" to Alex, she's the blonde one, then you start playing and we'll start singing, got it?" Esteban did not reply. He did take his position behind the pillar. Mike looked at Bobby, confused. Jonas patted Mike on the shoulder.

"I do apologize. The stereo system is kind of….not cooperating is a nice way to put it. Our pastry chef, who also made the cake, he plays guitar fantastically, I swear to you. I have to go get the cake." Jonas rushed back towards the kitchen. Mike looked at Bobby, most of the confusion wiped from his face.

"I thought there was supposed to be a sound system of some sort," Mike said, taking his seat. Carolyn and Alex made their way back to the table, just as Jonas was making his way out with the cake. He placed it in front of Alex, leaning down to whisper "Happy Birthday" to her. Alex smiled, and looked at Bobby nervously, not sure why the waiter was whispering this in her ear. Bobby looks awfully pale, she noted, also noting that Carolyn and Mike had switched seats. She surveyed the rest of the room, trying not to look paranoid. Bobby looked at her with his puppy dog eyes. In that moment, Alex thought he was going to kiss her. Instead…

"Happy Birthday, Alex," Bobby said, grimacing slightly. That's my cue, Mystery Guitar Guy thought, coming out from behind the pillar playing his guitar. Mike and Bobby stood up, certainly not missing the aghast look on Alex's face as they started singing,

"Pretty woman, walking down the street, pretty woman, the kind I like to meet, pretty woman. I don't believe you, you're not the truth. No one could look as good as you. Mercy," Bobby and Mike sang. Mike danced over towards Alex, who swatted at him. He danced away back to Bobby.

"Pretty woman, won't you pardon me, pretty woman, I couldn't help see, pretty woman. That you look lovely as can be, are you lonely just like me? Wow!" Bobby can sing pretty well, Alex thought. I'm still going to kill him. She gave Bobby one of her trademark 'you're dead to me' looks. Bobby grew paler.

"Pretty woman, stop a while, pretty woman, talk a while, pretty woman, give your smile to me! Pretty woman, yeah yeah yeah, pretty woman, look my way, pretty woman, say you'll stay with me…'Cause I need you, I'll treat you right. Come with me baby, be mine tonight…" Mike was pulling out all the dance moves Lenny had secretly taught him, and Bobby was annoying him standing there like a lump. Although he would give the man credit; Bobby was one hell of a singer. Mike danced behind Bobby and tried to move his hips, to get him into the groove of things. Bobby gave him his version of Alex's 'you're dead to me' glare. Mike went over and danced with Mystery Guitar Guy. At least they were having fun.

"Pretty woman, don't walk on by, pretty woman, don't make me cry, pretty woman, don't walk away, hey...okay," Mike sat down next to Alex and hung his head. Bobby followed suit, both of them singing on either side of her. Carolyn could never remember Alex ever looking that particular shade of red.

"If that's the way it must be, okay. I guess I'll go on home, it's late. There'll be tomorrow night, but wait! What do I see? Is she walking back to me? Yeah, she's walking back to me…Oh, oh, Pretty woman!" Bobby and Mike rested their heads on Alex's shoulders, looking up at her with their goofball little boy smiles. Alex cleared her throat.

"Would anybody like some cake?" She picked up her knife and felt Bobby physically tense. It was all she could do not to laugh.

"So, Birthday girl," Mike started, resting his elbow on the table, cupping his chin in his hand, "can our boy sing or what?" Everyone looked at Bobby, who was distractedly helping Alex cut her cake and handing everyone dessert plates. Alex looked at him, his cheeks and ears still red from embarrassment, and a little frosting had smeared on his hand. She really wanted to lick it off of him.

"Yeah, I suppose he can. We still have those rooms, right?" Bobby nodded at Alex. "I am really tired actually. Does anybody mind if I go eat my cake upstairs and crawl into bed?"

"No, it's your birthday. I'll go to the front desk and grab you the key," Bobby said quietly, handing Carolyn the last slice of cake. Mike cleared his throat.

"Um, are you two taking a room, because Carolyn and I…" Mike trailed off, hoping Bobby caught his drift without being too indelicate about the subject. Bobby watched Alex walk towards the front desk.

"I've essentially been thrown to the wolves. Thanks, Mike," Bobby threw Mike a sardonic smile. Mike threw back a mischievous one.

"Well, not necessarily. She could just want to give her thanks for your wonderful singing." Mike ducked Bobby's punch as he walked by him to meet Alex in the lobby. "You do have a great voice, pal!" Mike called after him, putting his arm around Carolyn.

"I think we should head on up there, don't you?" Carolyn whispered suggestively in Mike's ear. Mike shook his head.

"Sorry kiddo, but not yet. We've got a cigar to share, some good wine. Let me romance you a bit." Mike kissed the top of her head, nuzzling his face in her soft brown curls. Carolyn rolled her eyes mockingly.

"Oh, if you must."

_A/N – "Pretty Woman" is by Roy Orbison. And these characters are all Dick Wolf's. _


	4. Chapter 4

**Happy Birthday, Dear Alex!**

Bobby swiped the pass card, pushing the door open as the light turned green. He held it open for Alex as she strode by him, a piece of cake in each hand. She set the plates down on the nightstand and sat on the bed. Bobby paced the room in front of her, not knowing what to say, not knowing when _she_ was going to say anything, if at all. He rubbed his face with hands, ran his hands through his hair, and bounced his fist against his mouth, all classic 'Bobby's nervous and/or thinking' moves. Alex had to suppress her laughter at his discomfort. She was still very pissed, but he was clearly very worried. She had to make it right.

"Bobby? Come sit down," Alex said quietly, patting the spot on the bed next to her. He eyed her nervously, but took a seat next to her. They sat in silence a few more minutes until Bobby finally broke it.

"I wanted to do something special for you. We all did. After what you've been through, and now it's your birthday, you deserve it. You always deserve it, no matter what's happened. You're a beautiful, special woman and I'm sorry I ruined your birthday with this public display…why are you crying?" Bobby looked up at Alex, who was furiously wiping tears off of her face before Bobby saw them. Too late.

"Stop, Bobby. You didn't ruin my birthday. This has been a wonderful night, and I thank you for giving it to me," Alex said quietly, laying her hand on his thigh, moving her thumb back and forth. Bobby held his breath, willing her to stop otherwise he'd…he didn't know. Maybe something that would piss her off. She wasn't stopping. Alex laid her head on his shoulder. The scent of her floated up to him as they sat in silence until this time, Alex broke it.

"You and Mike should seriously think about taking that act out on the road. You're wasting your time as cops," Alex whispered, trying not to giggle.

"You think so, huh? But do you really feel like breaking in a new partner?" Bobby asked, teasingly.

"I might have to anyway," Alex responded. Bobby's heart skipped a beat, but Alex didn't elaborate on her comment. His blood ran cold. She looked up at him.

"Want some cake?" Bobby looked at her, dumbfounded. Alex picked up a plate and examined the cake. Bobby stared at her. How could she drop a bombshell like that and then go right to cake?! "I forgot forks. Damn. Oh well," Alex muttered. Alex swiped some frosting off the cake and offered her finger to Bobby. "Want some?"

"There are no forks. How are we going to –," Bobby was cut off abruptly due to Alex shoving her frosted finger into his mouth. His tongue swept around, sucking the chocolate off of her. He kept sucking despite the fact that the frosting was gone now. Somehow, while Bobby was sucking on Alex's finger, she had managed to maneuver her way out of her skirt. She pulled her digit out of his mouth, amused by the frustrated look that flitted across his face momentarily. She stood up, wearing her sweater, garnet colored lacy boy shorts, and her heels. She pulled her sweater over head revealing a matching bra. Bobby swallowed hard. Oh my God…

"You didn't get to eat dessert, so…" Alex trailed off and grabbed one of the plates. She took the frosting and dabbed it gently across her chest. Bobby moved one hand up and down her hip; the other was trying to unbutton his shirt. Alex took that hand and placed it on her other hip. He pulled her towards him and tried to kiss her stomach. Alex tilted his head back gently and straddled him at the same time, eliciting a gasp from both parties. He set about licking the frosting dabs off of her chest, while she tried to unbutton his shirt. It wasn't working. Bobby lifted her off of him, as much as it killed him, and stood up to remove his clothing. Alex lay back in the mountain of pillows and watched him with rapt attention, licking her lips. He caught her looking and smiled.

"You're sure?" Bobby asked, his voice husky. Alex nodded and pulled him towards her. He expertly removed her bra and underwear. She pushed him back down and climbed on top of him, easing him inside of her. Bobby groaned as she bucked her hips, and he met her every gyration. She leaned forward and kissed him hard. He smoothed his hands up and down her back and cupped her ass, squeezing hard. She came then, hard, whimpering, whispering his name breathlessly. Bobby soon followed suit. They lay there, sweaty, Alex still on top of Bobby, Bobby still inside of Alex. The silence was comfortable, until it was broken by a knock at the door.

"I hope you guys aren't doing anything we wouldn't do!" Mike yelled, Carolyn laughing gleefully with him. They walked away, hand in hand. "You think they finally did it?" Mike asked Carolyn as they reached their room.

"God, I hope so," Carolyn answered.

A/N - So...I was going to end it here, but I don't know. Anyone? PS...thanks to the Confused One for catching the underwear mistake, ahaha! Read and Review, please!!!


End file.
